


Happy beginnings

by Iaminfactlarry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AND THEN HAPPY, F/M, Like I mean the story ends happy, M/M, Or???, and then sad, angst with happy ending, because, it’s sad, it’s starker but like, just read it and y’all will understand, okay, pepper anf Tony are still married, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaminfactlarry/pseuds/Iaminfactlarry
Summary: There are no happy endingsEndings are the saddest partSo give me a happy middleAnd a very happy start{Shel Silverstein}





	Happy beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Lol tissues?

**_There are no happy endings_ **

Peter rushed to Tony, who was propped against some debris, “Mr. Stark?” 

He got closer, face inches away from the man, “Hey, Mr. Stark,” his breathing was ragged, heart pounding fast as a tired Tony Stark stared back at him, almost expressionless, chest barely moving with his lungs, “Can you hear me?” His words were catching at this throat as his hand were trying to touch any part of Tony that he could. 

“It’s Peter,” with those words, Tony’s eyes shifted towards the boy, “H-hey, h-hey,” his words were stuttered, body shaking with fear and adrenaline. He examined the man in front of him, staring back into his eyes, hoping to pour as much love as he can into his expression, “We won, Mr. Stark, we won Mr. Stark, we won,” tears were finding their way home into Peter's eyes, messing up his vision of the man that he loves, “you did it sir,  _ you did it.” _ He reached forward and grabbed onto his shoulders. 

Pepper came up beside him, hands gently pulling his away, but he stayed only a few moments more, his head bowed down and tears fell, “I’m sorry, Tony.” And He didn’t know what he was sorry for. Sorry for falling apart? Sorry for keeping his feelings stowed away in a box somewhere? 

All he knew in that moment was that he was losing Tony, the love of his life, and he slumped over to the side, getting up with the help of Pepper. 

Rhodey reached out to steady him, his legs all too weak to carry himself all by themselves. 

He looked at Pepper with her husband, crying silently at how five years had passed, at how he missed so much of Tony’s life.

“We’re gonna be okay.” She said, staying strong, and Peter stood behind her, his own heart pleading for the world not to take Tony. ‘ _ We’re not going to be okay! Can’t you see that we’d be miserable without him?! Please let him live’ _ his heart begged. 

“You can rest now.” 

Peters throat clenched up, stomach heaved, his legs wobbled, shoulders sagged, ‘ _ No no no!’ _ His heart yelled, ‘ _ stop this! Please!’ _

The boy took the sight in through blurry vision, Pepper hunched over Tony’s lifeless body, his arc reactor dimming into a solid black, Pepper crying. 

Peter didn’t know what to do with himself in this moment, so he fell to the ground, and sobbed for God to fix this mistake that would ruin his life. 

  
  


**_Endings are the saddest part_ **

  
  


Tony knew what was going to happen. He knew that this was his final battle, his final mission. 

What he didn’t know was that it’d start a fire in his body, as it was about to shut down. 

When he hugged Peter on the battlefield, a warm sensation filled his body and he knew what it was, he knew that it was the same feeling he felt all those years ago, though he thought he’d gotten over it. Especially after five years. 

So when he saw Peter rushing over to him, he wanted to reach out and hold the boy and never let go, but he couldn’t. 

His arms fell to his sides and his eyes were focused on something that wasn’t Peter. He just didn’t have the strength to move his gaze. 

“Mr. Stark,” And oh he was so over that name, he wanted to laugh but the boy was freaking out and that made Tony’s stomach twist, “Hey, Mr. Stark,”  _ Hey Peter, don’t cry, please don’t cry _ , “can you hear me?”  _ Yes.  _ “It’s Peter.” 

Those words struck something inside of Tony, making him look to Peter,  _ I know baby, I know.  _

The boys chest was heaving and Tony could see tears coming to life in Peters eyes,  _ Don’t cry, don’t cry _ . “H-Hey, h-Hey,” He heard the boy stutter,  _ Hey _ , “We won, Mr. Stark, we won Mr. Stark,” Tony saw fresh tears spilling out of Peters eyes, saw the shaking of the teens body,  _ Yes we did. We won. _

“You did it sir,  _ you did it _ .” Peter cried and Tony saw Pepper from the corner of his eye coming close, resting a hand on the teen. 

Tony felt Peter reach out and hold him, gripping his shoulders, “I’m sorry, Tony.” He whimpered and if Tony could speak, he’d yell at the boy for apologizing.  _ Sorry for what Peter? _

He felt Peter let go and fall next to him, only for Pepper and Rhodey to steady him. He saw Peter break apart but couldn’t focus because his wife came in from of him. 

_ Pepper, “ _ Hey,” she said and he could feel the words bubbling up his throat even though he felt too tired to say them, “Hey Pepper,” was all he could muster up, a slight whisper. 

She asked FRIDAY about his vitals, he knew he was dying, he didn’t need to hear it. 

He tried to smile, only a twitch of a little grin fell onto his lips, and even that was taking his entire body to do, “Hey,” Pepper said,  _ No, I don’t want to say goodby, no _ . 

He shifted his head away from her, not wanting to look at the pain in her eyes, “Look at me,” she softly requested, and hell if Tony is going to rebel against her now. 

His neck ached when he moved, but he did, “We’re gonna be okay,” she said solemnly, and Tony knew that,  _ I know, Peter is still here _ , he heard distantly the boys badly covered cries, almost looking over but knowing that it would hurt even more, “You can rest now.” She smiled weakly, and Tony knew what she was doing. 

_ I don’t want to rest now!  _ His mind screamed,  _ I want to be with you and Morgan and Peter. I want to tell him how I felt, how I feel. I know it’s selfish but I can’t leave now.  _

He felt his body grow weaker and weaker, and he fell peacefully to his mind begging to stay alive. 

  
  


**_So just give me a happy middle_ **

  
  


“Mr. Stark, I swear to God, if you don’t get out of there right now, I’m going to scream.” Peter declared, voice exasperated, “You’ve been in there for like, three days. Get. Out.” 

Tony looked up, amused at the teens antics, “Peter, you know how important your safety is to me,” He gestured to the workstation, “what do you think I’m doing?” 

Peter put a hand on his hip, “I don’t think that I need an installed video game console for my  _ safety _ !” He yelled, eyes wide, “In face, that’s very dangerous! What if I was playing a video game on patrol and I get hurt because I was distracted? Huh?” 

Tony stopped what he was doing,  _ fuck _ , “Whatever.” He said, standing up and walking out of his lab, “Where are we going?” 

“You’re going to take a shower first.” Peter sassed, “You stink.” 

“I’m flattered, I really am.” Tony said, hand on chest, “And then?” 

“Get dressed nicely, we’re going out to eat,  _ Anthony _ .” Peter poked at the man’s arm and giggled, “Hurry up!” 

Tony stared at the boy in front of him, eyes wide, “Did you just..? Kid, you don’t even call me Tony, what the fuck.” 

A flush fell onto Peters face as he looked down, “Shut up, smelly.” 

Tony laughed loudly, “As you wish, Parker.” 

-

They left to the restaurant, which was the equivalent to Olive Garden, just a little bit more fancy. 

They were sat in the corner, just staring at each other, smiling softly. 

They’d ordered already as the silence lulled over their table. The ride there was equally as silent, only soft music playing while Tony drove. 

“Mr. Stark, I have a problem.” Peter whispered shyly, “I need your opinion.” 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, eyes hardening, “Is Flash still bullying you? Because I swear, I’ll hurt that little assho-“ 

“No!” Peter interjected loudly, blushing as others turned to stare, “No,” he whispered, leaning in, “That’s not it.” 

“Then what is it?” At this point, Tony was going to burst with curiosity, his mind was churning out ideas, advice, plans. 

“I’ve had a crush for a while.” The boy rushed out, looking down. 

Tony barked out a laugh, “Uh huh, okay? You want to ask her out?” 

Peter shook his head, still gazing at his hands in his lap, “It’s a he, Mr. Stark.” He confessed, heart pounding at his chest, scared of the reaction he was going to receive from the man. 

Tony’s chest grew tight,  _ holy shit _ , the thought,  _ I know where this is going _ . “Peter, that’s okay, you know?”

Peter nodded, looking up, “I know it’s okay… I just don’t know what to do.” 

“What do you mean?”  _ I know what you shouldn’t do, _ he added in his head. 

“He’s older than me, by a lot.” His eyes were back at staring at his hands, anxiety practically creating a bubble around him, “Is that okay?” He asked, looking up slowly, “Is that okay, Mr. Stark?” 

_ Shit, it’s not okay for me _ , “Yes, it’s okay.” 

Peter grinned slightly, “Okay.” And it was obvious that that was as much as he was going to say within his ‘confession’.

Peter sat up straight, leaning against the table, hands splayed on the surface, still smiling, eyes twinkling. 

Tony leaned forward as well, reaching out to grab one of Peters hands and smiled, “It’s more than okay.” He whispered, both matching a blush but gripping tighter on the reassuring hold they had on each other. 

  
  


**_And a very happy start_ **

  
  


“Hey May,” He greeted as he walked into their apartment, distracted by the computer part he was carrying, he set it down and walked towards the kitchen, “Hey Peter, how was school today?” His aunt asked. 

He thought back to it, “It was okay,” it was okay, but when he got back to the building, oh god that car! 

“There’s this crazy car parked outside,” he said, trailing through the room and looking up at his Aunt and…  _ Tony fucking Stark _ . 

His Aunt shifted up and what the fuck is going on. Peters nerves shot up, staring at the man that he’d basically fallen in love with since forever ago, the man that he  _ vowed  _ to Aunt May he was going to  _ marry _ when he was thirteen. 

His eyes widened as Tony played with some food, “Oh, Mr. Parker,” The man spoke and Peter was trying his best to keep his legs from giving out, his voice was so calm and collected. 

_ Be cool _ , he thought to himself, “Um,”  _ great start, “ _ Wha-What are you do- hey, um- uh- I’m Peter.” And god what a fool he sounded like right now. 

“Tony.” He gestured slightly to himself as if Peter  _ didn’t  _ know who he was. 

“What are you- what are you- what are you doin’ here?” He stuttered, his body was obviously not meant to be shoved into a scenario like this. 

“It’s about time we met. You’ve been getting my emails, right? Right?” Tony winked as May was mouthing ‘can you believe it’ and Peter was just stunned, deciding to play along, “Yeah, Yeah, regarding the…-“ 

“You didn’t tell me about the grant.” May supplied. 

“About the grant,” Peter finished, thanking the heavens that May cut him off. 

“September foundation.” 

“Right…” Peter muttered, overwhelmed by what's going on. 

“Remember when you applied?” 

_ No, “ _ Yeah.” 

“I approved,” he said happily, eyes getting stern and he brought a cup to his lips, “So now, we’re in business.” 

May leaned forward, “You didn’t tell me, what’s up with that? Keeping secrets from me?” She asked, teasing but slightly serious and it took all of Peter to not blurt out,  _ ‘I had no idea until now!’ _

“I just,”  _ lie lie lie _ , “I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I’d let you know…” he trailed off, hands behind his back, “...Anyway… what did I apply for?” He asked Tony, still sort of freaking out that he’s actually talking to  _ Tony _ . 

“That what we’re here to hash out.” The billionaire pointed. “Hash- hash out? Okay…” 

Tony strayed the conversation to May, still looking at Peter, “It’s so weird to believe that she’s someone’s aunt.” 

May blushed, “Yeah, well, they do come in all shapes and sizes ya’know.” She smiled and Tony leaned back. 

Peter wanted to moan in distaste at the sound of them flirting, jealousy slowly rising in his throat.

“This woman’s date loaf is exceptional,” Tony said, hand holding a piece. 

“Let me just stop you there,” and there is the green little monster. 

“Yeah?” Tony waited, and Peter rushed out an excuse as to why he needed them to  _ stop talking. “ _ Is this grant…” he gestured freely with his hands, “got money involved...or whatever? No?” 

“Yea-“

“Yeah? Wow” 

“Yeah, It’s- it’s pretty well funded, look who you’re talking to.” 

Peter was excited and he was containing his shaking. 

“Can I have five minutes alone with him?” Tony asked and they walked over to his room with Mays okay. 

Peter excited, knowing that not only will he be talking face to face with his crush but with his idol. 

But little did Peter know, Tony was just as excited to talk to the cute little teen who just so happened to be Spider-Man. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And laughter! Smiles! Rainbows! Happy! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Tumblr: Heyimstarker


End file.
